Remnants of Cutlass
by TwistedSouls99
Summary: 4 UNSC Spartans go through a portal to the world of Remnant. They then join the teams of Beacon Academy on adventures. They become friends with all sorts of people b and defeat powerful enemies. (Rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Disclaimer:

We do not own the rights to Halo or RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Halo Is owned by 343 Industries

To contact us follow me on Twitter @Twisted_Souls99

Or the official discord: https/discord.gg/hWGy3n2

Also send Fan Art to the Twitter or Discord if you want to

Chapter One

A young girl, about 6, is running as fast as her little legs can carry her. She has tears streaming down her young face as she hears screams and growls coming from just a little bit behind her, as two Grimm slowly advance. She runs and runs; when suddenly four people appear out of nowhere. They crash into a Grimm, knocking it back as the three other look back.

"Where the hell are we?" One says, dusting off his black shirt and jeans. He swipes his hand through his blonde hair. He looks down, and laughs uproariously, pointing down. "Oh my Forerunner, you have bunny ears!" Another one gets up, with a questioning look on his face.

"I do?" He turns around, looking upwards as he looks.

"And a bunny tail! Rabbit, you're adorable!" Blondie says, clutching his sides and falling to the ground.

Another person stands up, a white cloak hiding his features, and an emerald face mask. The one named Rabbit, looks down.

"Scythe. Shut up." Rabbit says, as he reaches down to pick him up

"Yes sir." Scythe says in a sarcastic manner.

The person with the emerald mask, looks around and finally notices all the Grimm around. He pokes Scythe on the shoulder.

"Yeah 22? What's up?" The one named 22 points towards a Grimm. "Oh. What the hell are those things?" Scythe says curiously.

"Their dead." a feminine voice says behind them. "Who the fuck are you?!" Scythe says, spreading his arms dramatically.

She just rolls her eyes electrifying blue eyes. "I'll tell you after these things are dead." She says as she grabs his face, and forces him down as she steps over him towards the creatures.

Suddenly, the Grimm in the very front, splits in half. A man with black hair wearing a white trench coat, and a comically big scythe stands up and turns his head slightly towards the four.

"Are you just going to stand there, or help me?" He says in a raspy voice.

Just as he says that, the four spring into action, weaponless. Rabbit charges a Grimm that looks similar to a bear. The Grimm swipes towards him, and he jumps up and over the paw. He ducks just as Scythe runs up. Rabbit boosts him upwards, and Scythe punches the Grimm with his right hand hard enough to send his head flying down, right into the man with the trenchcoat scythe. The Grimm then turns to shadow. Scythe and Rabbit turn, just to see a Grimm flying towards them.

"What the shit?!" Scythe screams, and ducks quickly. A wolfish Grimm flies into the scythe of trenchcoat guy and dissolves into shadow.

"Were you trying to get me killed?" Scythe complains.

"If I wanted you killed, you would be." The girl says as she walks up.

"Where is 22?" Rabbit asks, eyes scanning around.

"Oh, he's over there." The girl says, pointing nonchalantly over her shoulder.

In the distance, the man known as 22 just lands on the back of a wolf Grimm, distracting it just long enough for the man with the scythe to run over and cut the head off with a dramatic slice and a bow, trench coat billowing in the wind. 22 makes his way over, as Scythe holds his hand up for a high five.

The guy in the trench coat gets up, and walks over towards the four.

"Now, I need to know who you four are, and what you are doing here. Real names. None of the codename crap." He says, leaving no room for argument. The one known as Rabbit steps forward.

"So, you want full names? Fine. I'm Tyler Caylin. Codenamed Rabbit." He sticks out his hand, as someone behind him snickers.

"It's perfect because now you really are a rabbit. I'm gonna call you bunny from now on." Scythe laughs. He walks up next and smirks as he also sticks his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Ignatius Rhodes. Codename Scythe. I'm the cool one of all of us." He says, still with the smirk on his face. As the guy in the trench coat reaches for his hand, Ignatius pulls his hand back, and pushes it through his hair. Tyler shakes his head in the background.

"Yeah," Tyler says, "I'm also the one who makes sure your own impulsiveness doesn't get you killed."

Ignatius steps back, continuing to laugh, as he pats the guy in the white cloak and tries to force him forward. He shakes his head, and points to his throat.

"Oh shit. Are you mute?" Ignatius asks. 22 simply nods his head.

"Well, that complicates things." Ignatius looks back to the man in the trench coat. "So, sadly, my friend here cannot introduce himself. He doesn't speak, so I'm going to introduce him. This is Tristan Thanatos, codenamed 22. He's our stealth specialist." Suddenly, Ignatius' eyes open wide, as if he's just now remembering something. He turns around quickly.

"Now, who the hell are you?" He points his finger at the girl. She just grabs his finger, and bends his hand down. "Ow ow ow! What the hell woman?!" Ignatius yelps. She grasps him by his forearm, and throws him against a tree. Ignatius comically slowly slides down the tree.

"Now, I go by 6. And that's what you will call me." She says in finality. "Now," she says as she points at the guy in the trench coat. "Who are you?"

He just gives a small smirk, and gives a slight bow. "I'm Qrow Branwen." he says, as he pulls out a flask, and takes a swig. He puts his blade over onto his back, and sticks his hands in his pockets, and gestures with his head.

"Follow me. I need you to meet with someone."

"And, who exactly is it?" Six asks.

"His name is Ozpin. He is someone you're going to want to meet." He says as he starts walking. The four start following him. Six and Tyler up front, Ignatius in the middle, and Tristan at the end, with the 6 year old girl sitting on top of his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Ignatius complained.

Bunny sighs. "For the 343rd time, no we aren't there."

"Ugh!" Ignatius moaned. "We've been walking for hours."

"It's been 22 minutes Ignidiot. Calm down." Six says.

"Or else what?" Ignatius challenges. 22's eyes widen, and backs up; the little girl still on his shoulders. Tyler simply smirks, and looks back at Ignatius.

"You shouldn't have said that." Tyler says, the slightest hint of mirth in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" Why is th-" Six runs up, and punches him through a tree.

"Thank you for finally shutting him up. I was just about to do it myself." Qrow says, turning back.

"Thank you!" Tyler says in the background.

Qrow just ignores him. "Now, someone will have to carry him."

Both Six and Tyler look at 22. 22 just shakes his head, and hands the girl to Tyler, and goes to grab Scythe.

Qrow just continues to walk. "We need to hurry. Get the girl to the village, then go see Ozpin."

"Who is this Ozpin?" Tyler asks, carrying the girl on his back.

"I think it would be best if he told you himself. All you need to know right now is that he is the headmaster at Beacon academy. He is going to evaluate you four." Qrow says, getting his flask out.

"What do you mean, evaluate us?" Six asks cautiously.

"I mean, he's going to ask your stories and your names. He will decide if you are student worthy." Qrow says, taking a swig from his flask

"Student worthy for what?" Tyler asks.

"Well, for huntsman." Qrow bluntly replies. He turns around, and looks at the girl. "So, you are now safe kid. Go back home to your parents. You'll be safe from now on."

Tyler gets down on his knees, and puts the young girl down. She starts to run off, but stops and turns around. She runs back to 22, and looks up at him. 22 looks down kindly, and sets Ignatius down. He leans down, and picks the girl up in a hug. After a while, 22 sets her down, and kneels at her level. He leans over to her cheek, and after a second, pulls back. He gets up, and grabs Ignatius once again.

"Are we all ready?" Qrow asks.

"I believe so. Let's find this Ozpin fellow." Tyler says, getting ready to start walking again.

Time Skip

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." Qrow says.

"I expected it to be bigger." Ignatius says, now fully awake. Tyler slaps the back of his head.

"Shut up Ignatius."

"So, where is this Ozpin?" Six asks.

"Um, he's right there." Qrow says, pointing to a man with silver hair, with a cane. He notices us, and starts walking over.

"Qrow, what a surprise. What brings you here? With no message beforehand?" Ozpin asks.

"I would have sent a warning, but this kind of just… happened. I'll let these four explain their stories. I should start heading back. I'll see you around Oz." Qrow turns, and starts casually walking away.

"So, let's go inside, shall we? I'm sure we have much to discuss." Ozpin turns and starts heading inside. "I will answer questions, after one of you gives me a basic background of you four." Ozpin glances back. "Or will I have to hear the story individually?"

Ignatius gives a slight glance to Tyler, and gets a nod in response.

"I guess I will give you a basic rundown. I guess you should know; we aren't from here. We don't even know where we are."

"Well, I can answer that question. We, are on Remnant. A world where creatures named Grimm run rampant. Here, we train those with a strong enough will, and enough strength hunt Grimm, and protect the innocent."

"So, you train people to fight monsters and protect others?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Tyler raises his hand.

"Yes?" Ozpin looks towards him.

"I have a very important question." Tyler states. "What happened to me? What am I?"

"A wittle bunny wabbit!" Ignatius says excitedly.

Ozpin ignores him. "You, are a faunus. A human with animal qualities. As you have noticed," The elevator door opens, and they all filter inside. Ozpin starts making them go to his office. "You have rabbit ears, and it also seems you have a rabbit tail. Faunus are… not treated as well as many would wish."

"So, there's racism. Great." Tyler says as he rolls his eyes.

"Sadly, yes." Ozpin says, just as the elevator door opens. "Now, I will want to speak with each one of you. Individually. And please, leave out as little detail as possible. I will know if you are or not."

"Pffft, I don't believe that." Ignatius says under his breath.

"You will see." Ozpin says, with a smile. "In fact, I'd like to talk to you first. Come with me please, and tell me your tale." Ignatius slowly walks with him, as Ozpin closes the door. Oz walks to his desk, and sits down. He gestures at the seat in front of him.

Ignatius sits down sideways in the chair and crosses his legs across the arms.

"So, you want to hear my story?" Ignatius says, throwing one of his arms up and over his head."

"Well, first I want to know your name, and reason for fighting if at all possible." Ozpin says.

"Well, my name is Ignatius Rhodes. And, as for why I fight." His posture instantly changes. Sits upright. Back straight, feet flat, arms crossed. Eyes clouded in regret. "Why I fight, is a little bit more difficult. Well, let's just say I fight to protect those that I love. I've lost many of those I consider family, and I never want anyone else to feel that same pain."

Oz simply nods. "I see. Well, I want you to send in your friend. The faunus please."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes. Now, please send him in."

"A-Alright then. I'll send him in."

"Thank you, Mr. Rhodes." Ignatius gets up, and heads towards the door. Just as he exits, Tyler enters.

"Hello Mr. Ozpin"

"Greetings, now what might your name be?"

"My name is Tyler Caylin"

"Now Tyler, why are you fighting?" asks Ozpin.

"Well before coming here I was stuck in a war that seems like it would never end, I lost many great friends so I kept fighting to protect people that can't protect themselves." Tyler replies.

"Well, that's was enlightening. That will be all. Send in your other male companion please."

"Yes sir." Tyler gets up, and walks outside. A few seconds later, 22 walks in accompanied by Ignatius.

"I'm just here to talk for him. He's mute and I'm the only one who can understand him." Ignatius says, taking a seat.

"So," Ozpin begins, "I'm guessing you already know what questions I need to ask you then?"

22 nods his head, looking at Ignatius. "Well, his full name is Tristan Thanatos." Ignatius says, while playing with his hair. "Mr. Tristan here, he fights for one reason. Because someone has to. If no one stands up for anyone, the world falls into chaos. He fights so he can stop chaos from reigning."

Ozpin nods his head, almost as if he expected that. "Marvelous. Now, I ask you send in your female companion now."

Ignatius and Tristan nod, and head back towards the door.

Six walks in, arms crossed and stands next to the door.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Ozpin offers.

Six shakes her head. "I'd prefer not to Mr. Ozpin."

Ozpin nods his in understanding. "Alright. Now miss, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Six, my name is Six" Six says.

Ozpin just smiles. "Now, tell me the truth. I will call you Six if you insist, but for teams, I need your name. Please."

Six puts her head down slightly, and sighs. "Fine. My name is M-"


	3. Chapter 3: Hopping Into Preparation

Chapter 3

Pov: Tyler

I sit against a lamp post outside of Beacon, waiting for the students to arrive. People are bustling around me. I look up to stare at the sky, and notice Ignatius above me, laying on the top of the lamp post.

"Why can't he ever just be normal. Lay on the ground, or against a tree or something. But no, he has to lay on top of the lamp post." I murmur to myself. One of these days he's going to get himself hurt.

"Hey Bunny, when are those students going to arrive?" He says from above me.

I sigh at the nickname. "I don't know Scythe. Sometime soon I expect. Ozpin did say they were arriving today."

"Well, I hope it's soon. I can't stand much more of doing nothing. I want something exciting."

I chuckle lightly. "You do realize after initiation we are going to be studying and stuff. It won't be all that exciting I don't think."

Ignatius groans. "Don't remind me. We have to go through classes. Again! I thought I would've gotten away from that once we were finally active duty."

"School is never truly done Scythe. You know that."

I hear him sit up, and fall down onto his feet.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Also, you really should start calling me my name. That's how we are going to be going by from now on."

"You're right Ignatius." I say, just as he smiles wildly and points away from us.

"I see the ship!" Ignatius says, shooting to his feet in excitement. "C'mon Bunny! Get up!"

"Calm down." I say, waving my hand in dismissal. "We'll meet people in due time."

"Pfft. Screw that, I'm going to wait by the landing bay. See ya Bunny! If you see Em and Tristan, call her a nerd for me and give Tristan a high five. Cool thanks bye!" He says, running off with surprising speed.

I shake my head, getting to my feet and leaning against the lamp post.

"Why does he constantly try and pick a fight with her. He knows she'll beat him to a pulp." I say, just as I spot Em walking towards me. Honestly, even without the armor, she looks like she could kill you in 70 different ways with just a plastic spork.

"Have you seen the hyperactive one?" She says.

I nod. "Yeah, he was here just a minute ago. He went to the landing bay. Why, did he piss you off somehow?"

"Not yet he hasn't. I need to get him for Tristan. People are trying to talk to him, and I don't understand him like he does."

"Well, let's try and find him." I say, getting off and walking in the direction Ignatius sauntered off in.

"So," I begin, "What do you think of this place? It's definitely not like any place I've seen."

"It's… interesting." She says simply.

She really doesn't like to talk much. At least, not to me. She talks the most to Ignatius, and that's mainly because he actively tries to piss her off.

"Oh hey Bunny! And Tristan and Em! The whole gang's here!" Ignatius says, with his arms spread wide.

When did Tristan get here? I think, just as we see a girl in a red hood crash into a bunch of white suitcases and travel bags.

"Watch where you're going!" a girl in white scolds.

"Sorry." The other girl says.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?" The girl in white yells, picking up the some shard from her luggage. "This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee dust quarries."

"This is getting a little bit heated." Ignatius says, surprisingly serious. I nod in agreement

"Should we intervene?" Six asks.

"I don't think so. It could just make it worse." Ignatius says. "Sadly, I believe it's best if they work it out on their own"

"I agree. If we step in, it could cause more unwanted attention." I say in agreement.

"I think it's time for the speech guys." Six says, looking as people start walking into the Tower.

"Finally. I want to get to initiation. We get to fight things I hear!" Ignatius says enthusiastically.

I shake my head as we walk towards Beacon. Typical Scythe.

Time Skip

After Ozpin's speech, the team and I are getting our stuff ready to sleep for that night.

"It's been a long time since I've been in a room with this many people." Six says, rolling out her sleeping bag.

"I think this is great!" Ignatius, slightly louder than is necessary. "Yeah, we have to go to classes after this, but meeting new people is going to be fun." He says. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "And I think it'll be good for us. Spending some time just being normal. Having a high school experience. It'll be good for us psychologically." He says seriously.

"I guess you're right." Six says, laying her head down.

"Of course I am. Now, I guess we shou-" Ignatius says, before getting interrupted by somewhat hushed yelling.

We all look over and see the girl in white, once again yelling at the girl with black hair,who happens to be accompanied by a girl with wild blonde hair.

"Can't you see that people are trying to sleep?" The girl in white yells. Ignatius sighs, and gets up and looks over at me with the look of 'you are coming with me, c'mon.'

He holds his right hand out as I reach up. He pulls me to my feet as we start making our way over.

"You know, yelling at her isn't making it any quieter." Ignatius sarcastically remarks.

"Hey can't you be a little more polite?" I scold, hitting him in the back of the head. The three girls look over at us.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get her to be quiet so that others can sleep." The girl in white says snobbishly.

Well if you want her to be quiet, you should first follow your own ruling." I say. "If you want her to quit being loud, shouldn't you do the same?"

She just scoffs, as if I wounded her pride. She gives a small "Hmph" and walks away.

I shake my head, and turn towards the other two girls.

"Sorry for the interruption." I say, putting my head down slightly in an apology.

Ignatius stifles a laugh. "I'm not, she was being kinda bitchy."

I frown, and hit him on the back of the head. "Language."

The girl with blonde hair laughs. "No, I agree. I may not have been so rude about it, but I agree." She says.

She points to the girl with black hair and herself. "I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby. It's nice to meet you."

Ignatius sticks his hand out, and Yang grabs it and shakes. "Well," Ignatius starts, with a crooked smile on his face. "I'm Ignatius. And my bunny rabbit of a friend here is Tyler." I stick my hand out and Yang shakes it.

"Ruby, was it?" I ask turning to the smaller girl.

She nods. "Yep." Says replies, popping the P. "Nice meeting you two."

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be here?" Ignatius asks bluntly.

"Yeah. She helped stop a robbery in , and Professor Ozpin wanted to meet with her. And now she's here, in Beacon."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." I say. "Hope you enjoy your time here. We better start getting back to our sleeping area. Goodbye."

"See you two around?" Ignatius asks, turning around as we walk back to our sleeping bags.

"Definitely." Yang says, waving slightly as we walk away.

We make our way back to our bags. Ignatius flops into his.

"Well, they were nice." He says, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes they were. I expect we'll see them again." I say as I lay down. I put my head onto my pillow.

"Goodnight guys." I fairly hear Ignatius say as I slip into the peaceful hands of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Ignititiation

Chapter 4

Ignatius POV

"So, what exactly is a landing technique?" Jaune says confused.

I snicker. "It's a technique to help us not go splat on the ground." I whisper to him as, we wait to be launched off a cliff. I laugh at the thought of Jaune flailing through the air.

"Waaaaaaaii-" Jaune starts just as the he gets launched from the platform.

I look over at Tyler, smile, and pull my headphones over my ears. The familiar sound of Disturbed flares up in my ears. I close my eyes, just as I feel a rush of the wind.

I open my eyes, and see a colossal forest below me. As I start to descend I put my hand up to my head, and the other on my hip. I laugh in joy as I plummet to the ground.

As I hit the ground I look up from my position and see Tyler, looking down.

"Wassup?" I say nonchalantly.

"Just get up here. We need to make it to the end." He says turning away.

"Hey! Wait up!" I exclaim, running up to catch him. "So, where are we going?"

"This way." Tyler points in the direction we are walking.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Well obviously. But I meant where are we going exactly?"

"I honestly don't know exactly. I just know we need to head for a temple of some sort." He says.

I hear a rustle behind me, and as I turn I see a towering Beowulf that turned towards us.

"Um, I think we should go a little bit faster." I say in a sarcastic, yet slightly nervous manner.

Tyler turns around, and looks over at me. "You ready?" He asks, getting into a fighting position.

I turn my music up, and smile. "Aren't I always?" I say as we jump into action.

We both charge the creature, I go left, and Tyler goes right. The Beowulf growls, and follows Tyler with his eyes. I turn and get ready to jump onto its back, just when Six appears from above.

"Where the hell did she come from?" I shout out in surprise. I feel a hand grab my shoulder, and push me aside. Tristan looks at me with a small twinkle in his eyes and runs towards the Beowulf.

"Hey, what the hell guys? Going on without me?" I say, as I sprint towards it.

"Hey Ignidiot! Need a boost?" I hear Six say off to my right.

"Why yes please, milady." I say, as I run towards her. She cups her hands, and I step with my right foot, and she launches me upwards. I grab a branch, and fling myself towards the mammoth sized creature. The creature lunges at Tyler who had just come out from behind a tree, and I crash into the Grimm on the side sending it and me tumbling away. I push off its stomach, launching it into the ground. I grab a branch above me, when I'm suddenly taken out by a black blur smashing into me.

I bounce off the ground, and come back up into a slide. I turn, and see Ruby on the ground. "Need help there?" I say sarcastically, holding my hand out.

Ruby grabs my hand, and I haul her to her feet, just as Six and Tristan run through the woods followed by the Grimm, which Tyler was barely holding onto.

"Ruby, go find the rest, I'll handle this." I say, completely serious. Ruby nods her head, and runs to help her friends. Six and Tristan stop by my sides. The Beowulf stops, and Tyler flies off and lands roughly on the ground.

"So, any ideas?" I ask.

"Well, none of us have a weapon, so best I have, is trick another Grimm into killing it." Six says.

"Well oh wise one, how do you think we do that."

"First step, not die. Like, NOW!" She says, jumping up.

"What?" I say, turning to see the Grimm's paw flying toward me. "Whoa!" I jump back, narrowly avoiding the Grimm. I see its second paw coming towards me. I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt, and pulls me back.

"What would you do without me?" I hear the familiar voice of Tyler say.

"Have more sarcastic remarks probably." I say in retaliation, just as we start running back to Six and Tristan.

As we run, I see a Deathstalker stinger laying on the ground. "Crazy idea time." I say as we pass Six who charges towards the Beowulf

"Well, let me hear it."

"I see a Deathstalker stinger. If we can lead the Beowulf towards it, we can use that as a weapon."

Tyler nods, and turns back. "You find a way to use it, and we'll bring the Beowulf towards you."

"You got it." I turn around, and sprint to the stinger. I look it over. "How exactly am I going to use this?" I ask, just as part of a pillar falls on the second half, making the stinger stick upright a tiny bit.

"Well, that's perfect. It's almost like the universe is writing the perfect way for me to kill this Beowulf." I say, turning around and run back towards them. I see Tyler, and stop him just as he's about to run towards it. "I have everything set up, I just need us to lead it to its death."

"Well, let's get to it then." Tyler says. "Six! I need you to distract it. Tristan, you find a vine or something. Something for a slingshot."

"Already on it!" Six says while on the Grimms head.

Tyler and I lock eyes, and turn to see Tristan tying a vine to two trees.

"So, what's the plan wittle wabbit?" I ask as we make our way over towards the vine.

"We launch you at the Beowulf, and you do your thing to force it to the stinger." Tyler says with a roll of his eyes.

"Well alright then." I say, getting into position. "You boys ready? Let's do this!" I start backing up, as Tristan and Tyler pull back on the vine.

"I think this is as best it's going to get Ignatius. It's now or never!" Tyler said with a grunt.

"Six! Get off of it!" I yell. Six looks over, and jumps off. "Let go guys! It's in the perfect spot."

Tyler and Tristan both let go, falling onto their backs. I fly towards the Beowulf. It's head turns, just to see my right fist fly into its snout. It flies backwards, and gets stabbed with the Deathstalker stinger. I land with my right fist on the ground, and my legs in a kneeling position.

"I'm going to be honest. I didn't expect that to work." Six says walking over towards me.

"To be honest, I didn't either. It was our best shot. Until we get weapons that is." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Well Ignatius, that plan was completely insane, but brilliant at the same time." I hear Tyler say behind me.

"Why thank you. Let's check on the others." I say.

Hello everyone. It's me, the writer. Now, this story is going on my friends account, he is not the main writer. He does help keep timeline in check, and make sure I don't have many spelling errors, if any at all.

Now, I know the upload schedule isn't steady, but I write when I can. I hope you all understand.

I have just one more thing I have to say. This is OUR story. If you have a problem with what will happen, don't read the story. It's simple. Don't comment stuff that you don't like. Yes, I'm open for constructive criticism, but please don't tell us what should and shouldn't be in our story.

That is all I wanted to say. Thank you all so much for reading. I know I'm not the greatest author or anything, but I hope you all enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Assignment

Chapter 5

Six POV

"And team RWBY, led by Miss Ruby Rose." Ozpin says dramatically. "And finally, will Tyler, Ignatius, Tristan, and Em come here."

We all get up, and walk over to Ozpin. "They are going to be forming TITM, or Titanium. Led by Tyler Caylin."

"Thank god it isn't Ignatius leading." I say, looking at him.

"Yeah. I agree." Ignatius says nonchalantly, nodding his head.

"Well everyone, go to your rooms. Tomorrow, classes start." Ozpin says, turning and walking out.

"Ugh. Tyler, do I have to go to class?" Ignatius complains.

"Of course. We need to set a good example." Tyler says, as we walk out of the atrium.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh." Ignatius groans. I roll my eyes, and grab his ear.

"Shut up Ignidiot. Let's make our way to our room."

"Ow ow ow. I get it. Jesus demon woman." He says.

~~~~~ Small Time Skip~~~~~

Tyler opens the door, and we all look in. It's a medium sized room. Four one person beds. Two desks, and a full body mirror. One window directly across from the door.

"Honestly, smaller than I was hoping for." Ignatius says, and Tristan nods in agreement.

"Well, what did you expect? A 8 person suite?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"It would have been nice!" Ignatius says, spreading his arms wide above his head."

"Well, we can work with this." Tyler says. "All we need to do is put our stuff where we want it." He walks over to a bunk.

"Sounds like a plan Cap'n." Ignatius says, going into a mock salute. I walk over to one of the bunks and start moving it towards a corner.

"I just realized something." Ignatius says from behind me. We all turn to look. "Em is the only girl in this room. We should put up a divider so she can change in privacy."

I look at him, pleasantly surprised. "That's very thoughtful Ignatius. Do we have some sort of divider?" I ask, just as Tristan puts a foldable wall next to my bunk. I look over at him confused.

"Where did you get that?" I ask. He just looks over towards the full body mirror.

"Oh, he found it behind the mirror." Ignatius says.

"Well, I think we should look around, see who all is in the rooms next to us." Tyler says.

"C'mon, can't we just stay here? We'll meet them eventually." Ignatius says, falling onto his bed with his face in his pillow. I sigh, and grab his leg and start pulling him off his bed.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Ignatius says.

"Let's go meet them." I say as I reach the door. I let go of his leg, and step outside.

"Ok ok. Message received." Ignatius says, dusting off his clothes, Tristan appearing by his side.

We all start heading down, when we hear a big crash coming from one of the rooms. We all sprint two doors down and Ignatius kicks the door in, and we hear four distinct shrieks.

"What do you think you are doing." I hear a familiar snobbish voice say. Weiss glares at Ignatius.

"Well sorry princess. Had I known you were in here, I wouldn't have helped if you were in danger." Ignatius says, glaring right back.

"Alright children, stop fighting." I say, deciding to step in before things could escalate. I look at the rest of team RWBY. "What was that crash?" I ask.

"Oh, we are trying to make bunk beds." Yang says, gesturing behind her.

I look over, and see beds being unsafely secured with rope, and one being held up with many, many books.

"Aww man, can we do that guys?" I hear Ignatius say behind me.

Tyler shakes his head, his arms crossed. "I'd rather not go through the trouble of finding ways to hold the beds in place." He turns, and stands in the doorway. "Speaking of which, we should head to bed team. We start school tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Ignatius says. "But, I'll be there in a second. I need to put the door back on."

"Why that wouldn't have been a problem if you had just-" Weiss starts to say, when Yang comes over and puts her hand over her mouth.

"We thank you." Yang says, with Ruby and Blake nodding in agreement.

"You are welcome. Also, those aren't stable. Just be careful about sleeping on them. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Ignatius says, grabbing the door.

"I agree. Brace the beds more against the corners. We'll all see you tomorrow." Tyler says, walking back to our room.

~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~

Tyler POV.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asks, looking over at him.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, why?." Jaune says.

I look over at the rest of Team Titanium. "I don't think he's ok guys." I whisper.

"He wants to put on a brave face for his team, and his friends. I respect it." Six says, stabbing a piece of her food.

"Cardin is bullying him." Ignatius says, with Tristan nodding in agreement.

We look over at Jaune. "Name just one time Cardin has "bullied" me." He says.

"Well there was the time in the hallway when he knocked your books out of your hand." Ignatius says, holding one finger up.

"And the time when he pushed the button on your shield so it opened in the doorway of the cafeteria." Yang interrupts.

"And the time he locked you into a rocket locker and launched you out of the school." I say, looking over at him as he starts picking on another rabbit faunus. My blood starts to boil. He reaches up and grabs her ear. He starts pulling on it, as she groans in pain. That was the last straw.

I slowly start getting up, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do anything to bad to him ok?" I hear Ignatius say. I look over at him, and he has a stern look on his face. I nod, and make my way over toward them.

"Please stop." I hear the faunus say.

"I told you it was real." Cardin says.

"What a freak." Says one of his buddies.

"I think you should leave the lady alone." I say, as I stop in front of Cardin. He glares at me.

"And what if I don't?" He challenges, standing up at his full height, which is just slightly shorter than I am.

"You don't want to find out." I growl in response. Cardin just looks over at his friends, and reaches to grab one of my ears. I grab his hand fast, and force it down. I glare at him.

"I warned you." I say, as I flip him over my head and he crashes into the table. The cafeteria chatter silences.

I put a foot on his chest, and look down at him. "If I EVER catch you picking on her again, you can expect much, much worse. Understood?" I growl. He nods his head quickly.

"Good." I say, as I step off of him. I turn and start walking away, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see the other rabbit faunus.

"Oh, hello. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you to bad did he?" I ask, looking at the much shorter girl.

She shakes her head. "No, he didn't." She says in her accent. "I just wanted to say, thank you."

I smile. "It's no problem at all. I loathe bullies, and someone who picks on other based on heritage are even worse." I stick my hand out. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Caylin."

She looks surprised, but shakes my hand in return. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

"Well, I need to get back to my team. It was lovely meeting you." I say with a smile.

"So, what happened here?" I hear an authoritative female voice behind me.

"Hi Glynda!" I hear Ignatius say from behind me. I hear her sigh.

"I told you Mr. Rhodes, do not call me Glynda. I'm Professor Goodwitch to you."

I turn and look at her. "The answer is very simple. Mr. Winchester here thought that picking on Velvet was a good idea. I just showed him that was a mistake." I say shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well did you have to destroy a table in the process?" She scolds. "Alright everybody! Back to class. That's enough excitement for now." She raises her voice to be heard over the quiet chatter from all over the cafeteria.

I smile lightly, as I walk over towards my team.

"Well, you certainly made a show of putting him in his place." Six says, with the smallest trace of a smile.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I hear Nora say much more loudly than necessary.

"I can't help but agree." Weiss says.

I look around at all of their smiling faces, but notice one member missing.

"Hey, where did Jaune go?" I ask.

"Oh, he walked away after you judo flipped Cardin." Ignatius says.

I worry about that kid. He has plenty of potential, but he just isn't reaching it. We all need to help him achieve that.

"Well, let's head to class everyone. Don't want Goodwitch to put us in detention." I say, as we all start walking out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ignatius says, putting his hands on the back of his head as we walk. "Detention is fun. You go out and get to hunt Grimm down."

I facepalm. "What did you do this time?" I ask.

"You know, it's a funny story." Ignatius starts, as we make our way to Oobleck's class.


	6. A Push Too Far

Chapter 6

Tristan POV:

I follow Professor Oobleck around the classroom. He darts from one place to the next almost like he's had entirely to much coffee. I look over at my fellow students. Jaune is sleeping on his desk. The rest of team JNPR is paying attention, as well as team RWBY. Ignatius is leaning back in his chair with his black headphones on, listening to his music, all while twirling his pencil in his gloved hands. Tyler is taking extensive notes. And Six is paying attention, but sitting with her arms crossed.

"Now, who can tell me what many theorists claim as the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck says, rushing forward. Weiss raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Schee!"

"The battle at Fort Castle." She says confidently.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over the General's forces?"

Just as Oobleck asks, I notice Cardin flick a paper football at Jaune. I give a slight jab to Ignatius' leg. He looks over at me

"What's up Tristan?" He says. I point over towards Cardin and Jaune.

"He still picking on him?" He asks, annoyed. I nod

"Want to follow Jaune? See if Cardin tries anything?" Ignatius says, looking at Cardin as he laughs at Jaune for getting a question wrong. I nod again

He looks at me, with his crooked grin. "I'm always down for a stealth mission." He says, as he turns his attention to Oobleck.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha starts. "It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have near perfect vision in the dark."

"Wait really?" Ignatius whispers in surprise. He looks over at me. "Did you know that?"

'Nope, that's news to me.' I say in my head.

"I think Tyler has some explaining to do." He says jokingly. I smile underneath my emerald bandana.

'I agree' I say in my head.

"Mr. Winchester, please stay in your seat." Oobleck says in response to Cardin's anger. Jaune laughs quietly from his seat. Oobleck appears in front of Jaune. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional meeting."

Time Skip

"So, what do you think Pyrrha wants Jaune for?" Ignatius says, as we walk a ways behind them.

'Probably wants to help him.' I say in my head. I really don't understand how Ignatius understands me so well.

"Yeah, you're probably right Tristan. But, we'll find out." He says, as we reach the door to the roof. He slowly opens the door, and we peek through the crack in the door.

"-And you're still not the strongest of fighters so… I want to help you!" Pyrrha says.

"Well, you called it Tristan." I hear Ignatius whisper to me. He pulls me back inside. "However, knowing Jaune he won't want the help. He's going to deny the help. We need to go outside, and hide. C'mon!" He whispers, and opens the door just enough for us to fit out.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here." Jaune denies, as we find a window sill on the side of the building to hide.

"That's a terrible thing to say. Of course you do!" Pyrrha says encouragingly.

"No I don't!" Jaune snaps back. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He says, looking away from her.

"Hear that 22?" Ignatius mutters under his breath.

'Of course I did. I don't speak, but I do hear. What do you think he means?'

"I think he faked his way in. But, Ozpin would have known that." Ignatius replies, still in the hushed tone. "Let's listen in more."

"Because this is what I always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors, all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough." I hear Jaune say, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha replies.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!" Jaune yells.

"He is having problems with his self image." Ignatius starts, sounding like he's completely figured Jaune out. He narrows his dark blue eyes "He wants to get stronger on his own. He wants to do everything himself. That's why he faked his way in, and that's why he isn't accepting the help. He wants to make himself as strong as he can be, all on his own."

'That sort of makes sense.' I state in my head.

"Just… leave me alone." I hear Jaune say.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha voices timidly. I hear her footsteps go inside.

I start to move when I hear a familiar snarky voice.

"Oh Jaune." we hear Cardin chuckle. "I couldn't help but overhear you from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon huh?"

I start to get up to stop him, but Ignatius grabs my shoulder. "Wait. Let this play out. This could be exactly what Jaune needs to understand. My guess is Cardin will take advantage of him knowing about Jaune sneaking in. Give him time, and Jaune will stand up to Cardin, and he will realize that Pyrrha was right." He mutters.

'Wait, are you crazy? How do you know he'll stand up for himself?' I reply, looking back at him with wide eyes.

"I know it's unorthodox, but the best way to deal with a bully is to fight back. And if we interrupted, it wouldn't help Jaune grow. As much as I don't like it, this is the best way. Just trust me." Ignatius explains.

I nod, and I peer over the ledge, and see Jaune heading back inside. I get up, and help Ignatius up. "C'mon. Let's head back to the room." Ignatius says.

Once we reach the room, we are immediately "greeted" by Em. Tyler stands in the corner, his arms crossed

"Where have you two been?" she glares at Ignatius. "What have you done this time?"

Ignatius puts his hand up to silence her. "If you'll stop accusing me of things, I'll tell you."

Em huffs, but sits down on her bed. Ignatius makes his way over to his bed, and sits on the corner.

"Alright, so this is what we were doing." Ignatius starts explaining.

Small Time Skip

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Em screams. "You knew he was going to be taken advantage of, and you just stood idly by and did nothing?"

I look over and see that Ignatius is holding back his anger. I look over at Tyler, and he gets the message.

"Em, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation." Tyler says, trying to diffuse the rising tension.

"Yeah. There is." She says, standing up from her bunk. "He didn't care enough about Jaune to step in!"

And with that, Ignatius had had enough. He jumps to his feet, and smashes his right hand so hard on the nightstand next to him, he reduces it to splinters. I back up slightly in fear.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM EM!" Ignatius screams in rage, yelling loud enough for me to know that everybody in this hall can hear him. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TO SPEAK THESE LIES ABOUT ME!" Em stares at him, and for the first time I've ever seen has a small amount of fear in her eyes.

He starts walking over to the door, and punches a hole in the wall, so you can see into team RWBY's room. He nearly rips our door off its hinges, and makes his way outside.

"Whoa! What just happened?" We hear from the hallway, as we see team JNPR and RWBY leaning into our room.

'That's something no one really ever wants to see.' I say in my head.

"That, my dear friends, was Ignatius." Tyler reports.

"Wait. That was Ignatius?" Weiss asks.

"An angry Ignatius yes."

"What happened to him? He seems like someone to never get angry." Yang says, as they all file into the room.

"He doesn't normally. It's just Em decided to push him too far." He says angrily, looking towards her. I notice that she has her head down and won't look at anyone.

'I hope she understands just what she's done.' I say in my head.

"How long does it usually take for him to calm down?" Nora asks.

Tyler sighs. "Honestly? I don't know. I've only ever seen him angry at enemies, but this is a different situation entirely."

"Is there anyway we can help calm him down?" Ruby asks, looking at Tyler and me.

I shake my head in denial. 'No. The only person that possibly could would be Tyler. And even he wouldn't be able to.' I say in my head, even though I know no one can understand me here.

"No sadly. The best thing to do, is to give him time. He'll be back by tomorrow. Well, goodnight everyone. We will talk more tomorrow." He says, as he gets up to move something in the way of the hole. And with that, everyone leaves.

I go lay down in my bed, and turn and look over at Em. She's facing away from Tyler and I. Tyler turns the lights off, and the last thing I see is Em's shoulders shaking slightly as I drift off to sleep.

Time Skip

Ignatius POV

I walk out of the room because I need some time to myself. Tyler pulled me aside to talk to me about ignoring Em. "You can't keep ignoring her. She's a part of the team." He says. Ha, I'll ignore her as long as I want to. I don't care if she's a part of the team or not. I then see Jaune and Ruby talking outside. Ruby gets up, and walks into her room. I start walking over, when Jaune gets a notification on his scroll.

"Hey, it's your buddy Cardin." I hear it say. I roll my eyes. Yeah, that's no buddy I've ever seen. Making someone do your projects and shit, when he has a hard enough time doing his own. Pfft, whatever Cardin.

"Buuuuut, I'm going to need you to go get a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they have some really big stinger. It's important, so don't screw this up." And with that, Jaune closes his scroll. He sighs, and starts to head out.

"Hey Jaune." I say before he can leave.

Jaune jumps high enough to almost hit his head on the ceiling. "Oh uh, h-hey Ignatius." Jaune stutters.

I nod my head at him. "What is Cardin making you do this time?" I say, with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking at me in shame and fear.

I lean against the wall. "I know what he's doing Jaune. He's blackmailing you."

"How do you know about that?" Jaune asks, completely shocked.

"Cardin wasn't the only one to hear everything that night." I say cryptically. Jaune's eyes widen. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just so you know, I haven't said anything, and I won't. Just know that being a hero doesn't mean doing things all on your own. You have a team for a reason. True heroes know when or when not to accept help." I say, turning back around and walking to my dorm door. I grab the door knob, and turn my head back to him.

"Just… think about it ok? Goodnight Jaune. I'll see you tomorrow for that field trip" I say, heading back inside my room.

Time Skip

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But, we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest."

"Any idea what exactly we are doing here?" I question as I look at Tyler.

"I've heard we are getting tree sap." Tyler says.

"Laaaaaaame!" I groan, just as we all bump into the people in front of us.

"Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap." Glynda says.

"Told you." Tyler says under his breath.

"But be careful, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda says, as she struts off.

"Well, who's carrying the jars?" Tyler asks.

"I think Tristan volunteers." I say, gesturing behind me with my thumb. Tristan just shakes his head, as he holds his arms out to hold the jars.

"So, any idea where we should stop?" the person with electric blue eyes says behind me.

"Let's just go with RWBY and JNPR. That way if a Grimm does show up, we absolutely know we can take it." Tyler says.

"Yeah, it's not like we didn't take down three Grimm before even coming here." I laugh as we stop to tap into a tree. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hm? What's up Tristan?" I ask.

He points over to team JNPR. Or, what's left of it. Jaune, of course, is not there.

"Jaune is probably out with Cardin and the rest of team Dipshit." I say, as I start to fill up my jar. A resounding roar makes me drop my jar.

"What was that?!" I ask, swiftly getting to my feet.

I see team Dipshit running by. "Ursa, Ursa!" One of them says.

"What? Where?!" Yang asks, picking one up off the ground.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" He says

"Jaune!" I hear Pyrrha exclaim.

"Yang, Blake. Go find Professor Goodwitch." Ruby orders.

"Ren, Nora. You go with them. There could be more." Pyrrha says.

Titeamium look at each other. "Well, let's go!" I say, as I sprint after Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha.

We run over, and see Jaune standing over Cardin. He's blocking a paw that was about to hit Cardin. Weiss prepares to step in.

Pyrrha steps in. "Wait."

"Jaune needs this." I say, as we all continue watching Jaune. "Jaune can handle it. And, if by chance he doesn't. We will step in. There is no chance that all of us can take it." I state in all seriousness.

"Is this what you meant by Jaune needing to stand up for himself." Tyler says

"Well, something similar." I say.

"Jaune's shield isn't high enough." I hear somebody I'm still ignoring say to my left.

"I know." Pyrrha says, as she raises her hand. Suddenly, Jaune shield moves up. And with that, the Ursa's head comes clean off its neck with a clean slice of Jaune's sword.

I smile slightly. I turn and start walking back to the rendezvous point.

'I want to head back as soon as possible. I want to put the finishing touches on Dawn and Dusk.' I say in my head.

Itty Bitty Time Skip

I'm laying on my bed with my headphones on, as I finish my final sketch of my twin beauties. I feel someone pull on my leg, trying to get my attention. I look over, and see Em. I roll my eyes, but take my headphones off.

"Yes?" I ask, emotionless.

"I-I need to talk to you. Please." she requests.

I sigh. "You know what? Alright. Lead on." I say, as I get up.

She leads me outside, and she sits cross legged. I sit down, and put my chin on my fists.

"So? What did you want?" I impatiently. I give her a stern look

Em looks me straight in the eyes, and what I see in those eyes makes my gaze soften in an instant. I see guilt. Remorse.

"I want to say sorry. I was a total ass thinking that you didn't care about Jaune. I just assumed. I wasn't thinking, and-" Em says putting her head down, but starts rambling towards the end.

"Em, listen to me." I interrupt. She looks up. "I know you care about everyone very much, and that my way of doing things is unorthodox, but you need to trust me when I say something is for the best for someone. I would never intentionally put someone close to us in danger." I declare.

"I know…. I'm very sorry." she says. "So, are we good?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." I say sarcastically, turning my head away. I glance over at her, and she just glares at me. I laugh haughtily.

"Yes, we are good." I say, as I stand up. I offer my hand. "Now c'mon. Let's get back."

She smiles. "I think they might be wondering where we are." She says in response as I yank her to her feet. We turn and head back to our room.

Hello again everybody. I hope you all are doing well. Now, i want to explain why i have so many time skips. I put so many to show that there is a significant amount of time in between those scenes. And because I'm trying to get through volume 1 fairly quickly, so i want to put a couple of episodes of RWBY together all into one chapter.

Well, I just wanted to give a brief explanation as to why i have that many. I will try and get another chapter out within the next week, but with Christmas coming up it's very busy all the time. Anyway, hope everyone has an amazing holiday. Peace out


End file.
